


Geschwafel: An Ongoing Series of Ramblings

by visualballad



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 14:37:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14673192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visualballad/pseuds/visualballad
Summary: I wouldn't go as far as to call this an online journal/diary - this is more place where, on the rare occasion that my real-life journal entries sound profound and well-worded, or even just somewhat decipherable, I'll post them here as a sort of time capsule.This is just the inner workings of my psyche with not a huge amount of filtering. I don't like to share the negativity which is mine, because who does that help? But writing is art, so I will try my best to create something beautiful out of my mind's not-so-beautiful-ness and maybe then it will be worth sharing with you.





	Geschwafel: An Ongoing Series of Ramblings

i | 23.47 | 15th May, 2018

I’m split.  
one part of me is grounded on Earth, bearing a defensive stance and squinting through blood-tinted spectacles,  
whilst the other is a star.

when I am happy,  
I am so far from this world,  
though when I am low,  
I am hidden far within myself in a state of astral-projection in reverse. 

either way,  
I tend to watch my life,  
whether it be watching puppets in a play,  
or whether it be through a screen with raindrops racing down the glass.

puppets don't belong in plays,  
and the thing about a star is that we are never to know if it truly continues to shine;

in every case, I fear that I myself am no longer shining  
and that I am never to know, truly, whether I am continuing to shine.


End file.
